The Rubber Ducky of Truth
by frizzyhead101
Summary: Clary, a very odd girl in the seemingly normal Institute, a private school for girls ONLY, has problems when boys, an unknown creature to the Institute of New York, come and bring trouble for the girls. Can Clary stop them? And why is Simon a girl?
1. The secret

**So, this is another one of my wonderful stories and I hope you guy swill be able to read it :) **

**Okay, so, this story is about children, and they don't grow up until the middle or end of the story, and later on you'll see why ;)**

**Disclaimer: dude, seriously, I do not own this **

Everyone knows. They read my Rubber Ducky note, which is against the rules, and now everyone knows my secret.

"You wet the bed! Ha! Bed wetter!" Isabelle, the meanie of the Institute, teased me. The rest of the kids joined her, pointing at me and calling me a bed wetter. I looked down at my shoes in shame, whishing I could move, but I was frozen. Every time someone teased me, I always took it like a woman –even if I _was_ a girl– and made sure they got all of the teasing out of their system.

"That's enough!" yelled the history teacher, Maryse, and came over to help me. She was the best teacher I'd ever had.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry about Izzy's behavior, but she just can't control herself, even when we punish her." Maryse explained, and by the "they", she meant the Clave. The Clave was the place that ran the Institute, a private school for orphaned little girls. They gave you the best education, never made you go with strange families like in foster homes, and if you were really good, they gave you cookies!

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Why were they laughing at you? Did you accidentally toot again?" Maryse asked. I had farted on accident once, but all girls did it, right?

"No. I told the Rubber Ducky my secret, and they stole it from her." I answered, remembering when I had entered the Secret Room, which I had all the girls crowding around the Ducky and giggling.

"Those bi– bad girls!" she exclaimed. Maryse always stuttered like that, but I always thought it was because she's mad, and she just can't get all of her words out. Maybe it was a disease, like zombieitis.

"Clary, I'm going to tell you a secret, and you can't tell anyone about it, not even the Rubber Ducky." She said, looking at me very seriously.

"Can I tell Simon?" thinking about the little girl I had found on the street when I was sneaking out of the dorms to go play on the playground. She had asked if she could sleep with me because the Clave had said they ran out of dorms, so she had to sleep on the street. I had felt bad and let her stay with me ever since. She was my only friend in this whole place, and I was always grateful to have a best friend like Simon. I had asked her why she had such a strange name, and she had replied that her parents had made a mistake. She didn't really look like a girl either, but what else could she be?

"Who's Simon?" Maryse asked.

"Oh, she's just, uh, my, um, DOLLY!" I yelled out, finding the perfect lie. Simon had made me swear not to tell anyone that she was living with me. I didn't know why, but she didn't want anyone to know, and I didn't want to upset her.

"Well, I suppose you may, but no one else. We are the New York Institute, right? Well, there is going to be another institute visiting us from the Idris Institute." She said.

I blinked, not sure what she was talking about. What the heck was an Idris? And why was it coming here? Couldn't it go to the Space Institute? I'm sure that would be much more fun.

"And _boys_ are coming." She added, raising one of her eyebrows. I made my "ew" face, because I could never do that, which is another reason the girls teased me. And what was a boy? Was it a kind of dolly? I sure hope so! I've been making a lot of dresses for Simon, but she never wore them. She always says that she prefers "jeans and T-shirts". I tried getting some materials for jeans, but the teacher said we were only allowed to wear silk and satin, not "jeans".

"Aren't you excited?" she asked, looking disappointed.

"Of course I am! I've been making a lot of dresses for Simon, but she won't wear them. Now the new dollies can wear them! I better go make more!" I exclaimed, turning and running to my room. I couldn't wait to tell Simon!

**So, what did you guys think? I can't explain everything right now because I have to type this really fast before I go to the movies so if you have any questions, then just ask me in a review or pm me. **


	2. Telling Simon

**So what up you guys? Second chapter woo! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: grrr…**

When I got to my room, Simon was on my bed; playing with something she called a "video game".

"Simon, guess what!" I exclaimed. Simon fell off the bed and yelled "Hi, it's Clary. I'm not here right now, please leave a message." In a squeaky voice.

"Relax. It's just me. I have the greatest news ever!" I yelled, going over and giving her a big bear hug. She seemed to hesitate, and then she hugged me back even tighter. A little too tightly, but I hardly got hugs, so for all I know, this could be a hug. Or Simon just really needed a hug.

"What is it? Did you get a new dolly or something?" she asked, going back to her game.

"No, but we're getting a new shipment of dollies in a week, and they're called 'boys'." I said, waiting for Simon to start jumping up and down, yell something exciting, or to start squeaking happily. Instead I got the opposite reaction. Her face drained of all color, she looked horrified, and she yelled "What?"

"Well, Maryse told me not to tell anyone, so you have to promise not to tell."I said, looking at her seriously.

She rolled her eyes and said "Fine, I promise I won't tell anyone what Maryse told you. "

"She said there was an institute in a place called Idris, and that they were coming here to visit with 'boys'. So I'm guessing boys are a type of doll." I said, waiting for the right reaction this time. But all I get is a frowny face.

"Aw, come on. We're getting new dollies! How can you not be excited?" I said, looking at the odd girl who didn't get excited about new dolls.

"All I need is my x box. No dolls, no dresses, and absolutely _no boys!_"She yelled, stomping to the closet –which was her room– and slammed the door, forgetting about the game.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Come on, Jace. Get your things ready! If you don't go, you get _no _video game time. And you know what that means." Robert said, looking at me with a sad face.

"I'll have to clean the bathrooms." I answered, looking at Robert with a horrified expression. The boys who got in trouble never got any video game time and instead they had to clean the bathrooms. I had cleaned the bathrooms one time and I _still_ had the nightmares.

"Well then get to it little man." Robert said, punching my jaw playfully. He was my favorite teacher for only two reasons. One, he was my boxing teacher, which was my favorite thing to do, and two, he was _awesome!_

"I will. Where are we going?" I asked, remembering that I had ditched the assembly where they explained everything.

"See, were the Idris Institute. Well, there's another institute a place called New York which is called New York Institute. And in that institute, girls learn a bunch of stuff." he explained slowly, and very carefully.

"What's a girl?" I asked, wondering if it was some kind of video game.

"You see, Jace, a girl is an, um, well, they're the opposite of boys." He said, struggling to explain.

"So, like a dog?"

"Yes, Jace. Like a dog." He said, looking like he wanted to laugh.

"Well, I gotta get packing, so you should probably go. I don't want you to look inside my underwear drawer." I said, jerking my thumb towards the door.

"Okay, kiddo. I'll come tell you when the bus gets here." He said, standing up and leaving.

A dog, huh. I walk over to my underwear drawer and pull out a leash. This was gonna be fun!

**How was that? I hope you guys liked it! Until next time! **


	3. The Card

**Okay, so this is going to be a really long chapter because I like to write this story more than others. The reason for that is because in this one can unleash kid brain on you people. Okay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the dolls.**

**JPOV **

"Okay, so, before we leave, we will need to have a gift for the girls." Robert was explaining to all of the boys in my gym class what we had to do before the bus got here. There was a delay because the bus had crashed. So, now we were supposed to wait a whole day to leave.

"Will we have to buy the gifts or will we make them?" and will they be chew toys or leashes?" I asked.

Some of the older boys started to laugh hysterically, but others were just as confused as I was.

"Um, no. Jace, we are going to make _dolls_." Said Robert, looking very resigned.

"Wait, what are dolls? Are they some kind of fancy cheese?" asked a kid named Magnus. He was always the weirdest of the group. He dressed differently, and he didn't act like a boy at all. Some kids called him an alien, but others called him a bad word.

"Dolls are a kind of toy for girls. They're like minie humans. And yes, it is mandatory for you to do this. If you don't, you'll fail this class and lose all of your video game privileges. Now, get to work! There is a table in the other room with all you will need." Robert then walked out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, everyone ran to the table that had all of the things we needed.

It took a lot of work, but I finally made something presentable for the girl. I called him Judge, and he had a giant head with buttons for eyes and I dressed him in a white T-shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. I even got little converse on his feet and sunglasses on his head. In other words, if this "girl" didn't like it, I would make it eat it.

"Okay, the bus is ready to go. It got here faster than we expected, so we have to hurry." Robert came in and some of the boys shot him dirty looks because they hadn't finished.

"Okay, I'm going to give you a little card, and it's going to have someone's name on it. When we get there, you'll have to find this person and be friends with them. You'll be sharing a room and doing everything together. Do you guys understand?" Robert passed each of us a card. With each card, there was a picture and information about the "girl" we got.

When I got mine, I read "Clary Fray", which was an odd name. When I looked at the picture, I almost chocked. Red hair and green eyes. Pale skin and freckles. A sweet smile that made me want to smile back. This "girl" was beautiful.

"Okay, let's get to the bus." Robert snapped me back to reality, and I got my head straight. I wasn't with this beautiful creature, smiling and being beautiful. I was at the Institute, trying to get to that beautiful creature.

It was weird how fast my feet responded. Before I knew it, I was running to the bus, trying to get to that girl.

"Jace, wait! You can't get on without parental supervision!" he muttered something else, but I didn't hear it. All I could see was that smile, and those eyes, and that hair!

_You better watch out, dog_, I thought. _I'm going to come and tame you._

********************page*******************

**CPOV**

"Simon? Are you there? Please come out. I promise I won't let any boys see you. Please. I'm scared." I said, trying to get the closet door open. It was starting to get dark, and I was afraid of the dark.

"Do you swear?"Simon asked from the other side of the closet door.

"Well, if I have to bring them in, we can prank 'me, right?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course! Now, swear." Simon cracked the door open so that I could see her right eye.

"I swear on my favorite dolly, Jocelyn." I said.

Simon, seeming satisfied with my oath, opened the closet door.

I immediately hid behind her and pointed at the lamp.

"Turn it on, or I'm gonna pee in my skirt. Again." I said, starting to remember that I had to write the Rubber Ducky sometime. I went to my bed, trying to get my blanket. It always kept me safe, no matter how dark it was.

"Oh, don't e such a baby. It's just the dark. What can it do, bite you?" Simon asked as she crossed the room to turn the light on.

"It can give me nightmares." I whispered, remembering the creature that looked like a girl, but wore clothes like Simon, and looked like Simon, too. Very short hair, different clothes, and they just looked different somehow. And this one had dark eyes and hair so blond it looked almost white. He had said he was almost here, and that I would be his, not Jace's. Then a quick image of a beautiful creature flashed, so golden and shiny that I knew something like that didn't exist.

I had told the Rubber Ducky, but she sent me back a letter saying that no Jace's existed in the world. I still had the nightmares, but Simon was always there with me, listening to me. She was such a great friend. I never wanna share her with anyone. Not even Jocelyn.

"Okay, Clary. The lights are on. Happy?" Simon asked, sounding annoyed. She hated that I was afraid of the dark I still didn't know why, but sometimes I didn't really understand Simon.

There was knock on my door, and Simon immediately ran to my closet.

"Come in." I said, pretending to play with Jocelyn and some other dolls I didn't like.

"Hey, Clary. I just wanted to come and tell you the boy whose card I'm going to give you is going to have to sleep with you. Here you go. Oh, and I brought you some tuff so you can make the boy a stuffed animal. Your sewing machine will be brought I n a few minutes by Angel. Bye, honey." Maryse came, handed me the card, left the material on my bed, and kissed me on the head before exiting.

"Well, she left in a hurry."Simon said, coming out of the closet.

"Yeah, but did you hear what she said?" I asked, suddenly remembering that the boy whose card I was holding had to stay with me.

"Yeah, but so what? It means we can prank him a lot more. Besides, he might be trustworthy." Simon said.

"Wait, what's a 'he'?" I asked. Simon had called it a "he" instead of an "it".

"Isn't that what you call it?" Simon was starting to look suspicious. She had started sweating, her eyes were darting from my face to the card in my hands, and she just looked _guilty_ somehow.

"I don't know. Hey Simon, why do you look so suspicious?" I asked.

"Suspicious? Me? No way! I just, um, I'm just, err, that the square was dancing and–"

Another knock on my door interrupted Simon. He ran to the closet again, looking relieved.

"Come in." I sighed, sitting on my bed.

"Clary, look what I've brought you." Angel came in, pushing a sewing machine on a rolly table.

"Hi Angel! Are you sure I can sew? What if I mess up or something?" I asked. I still didn't have a license to sew.

"Why, of course you can sew! And I've seen you sew. You're incredible." Angel was my second favorite teacher because she was pretty and nice. She had curly blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, and her smile was nice. Like a dolly.

"Have you seen your card yet?" Angel asked, unhooking some stuff from the plug thing.

"Not yet." I answered.

"Well, let's see it." Angel came and helped me open the envelope.

When I saw it, I almost screamed. It was the boy from my dream. Not the one with black eyes and blondish whitish hair, but the other boy. The one who looked like a golden dolly. Blond hair that looked like it was made of silk and eyes that looked like gold coins, and a smile that made me want to pee in my dress. He was perfect.

**So, review if you loved when Jace kept calling Clary beautiful. Or review if it made you want to gag. was this a really long chapter for me? **


End file.
